Past, Present and Future
by Rackel
Summary: Discontinued!


Untitled   
  
AN: Okay, this is my first CCS. But i would like any kind of reviews. I don't have a title for this fanfiction, so if you can make any for a title would be great.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
  
Sakura slowly walked through the forest that surrounded her. The forest felt weird to her. She had never seen it, but she knew where to go. After sometime she arrived at a small Japanese's garden. She looked around and saw an older man standing on the bridge. Sakura was drawn to this man. She walked up to him and stood in front of him. She felt like she knew him but couldn't put her figure on it. He was tall and muscular. He was wearing a blue colour battle outfit like Syoaran. He had brown untamed hair and golden eyes.   
  
"Do I know you?" she asked   
  
"In a way" His voice was deep  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"A place that will be very important to you in the future."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
All the man did was point his hand to where Sakura should look. She looked to where the man had pointed. There was a Sakura tree, under which was the man she had talking to, but he looked a lot younger. With him was a young boy around the age of 5. He also had brown unruly hair and amber eyes. He had a very serious expression on his face. Then the older man begins to speak.  
  
"Xiao Lang, its time to gave you the Li's family sword."  
  
All the boy did was nod. The man pulled something away from his neck. It was a necklace that had a black sphere amulet on it. Sakura remember where she had seen that necklace before, it was Syaoran's. The boy took the necklace in his hand. The boy closed his eyes and a few minutes later, a sword appeared.  
  
"Good, son."  
  
All the boy did was nod.  
  
Sakura turned back to the man who stood beside her.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
The man was about to talk, when a ringing noise started.  
  
Sakura jumped up out of her bed. She looked at her clock and realised that she was running late again. She ran around her room trying to get ready for school.  
  
"KERO!"   
  
"What?" Kero answer while he was playing with one of the video game.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Sorry, I just got to focus on the game."  
  
"Fine, see you later."  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both her father and bother were sitting at the table eating.  
  
"It's about time you showed up, kaijuu."  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!"   
  
"Are you going to have some food, Sakura?" Her father asked  
  
"No, I will just have an apple on the way to school. Bye Dad." Sakura grab the apple and head to the front door. She put on her roller blades and headed out the front door. On the way to school, Sakura was thinking over the dream that she last night. 'Do I tell Syaoran about it? No, I will wait to see if I have the dream again.' When she arrived at school Tomoyo was waiting for her outside.  
  
Syaoran was lying in his bed, thinking over the day. He noticed that Sakura kept her distance with him. She was always around a bunch of people, so he couldn't talk to her alone. He really didn't like it not being near Sakura. He went to Hong Kong after grade 5 and returned in grade7. He had become one of her closer friends and had fallen in love with her. He hadn't told her about his love yet. He watched her grow and kept his heart to himself. She was now 16 years old and had a body of a 20 year old. Anyone who looked like her would have boys all over her, but he made sure that the guys knew to stay away from her. He started to think of all the memories they have shared over the years. He fell to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Syaoran was slowly walked through the forest that surrounded him. The forest felted strange to him. He had never seen it, but he knew where to go. After sometime he arrived at a small Japanese's garden. He looked around and saw a beautiful woman standing on the bridge. He walked up to her. She had beautiful grey-blue hair and bright green eyes, just like Sakura. He had seen her before, he just couldn't picture where.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"A place that will be important to in the future."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
The woman pointed her figure to the direction that Syaoran needed to look. There was a Sakura tree and under it was the same lady that was with him and a very young girl in her lap. The lady was reading her a book. She closed the book and looked at the little girl.  
  
"Did you like the story, Sakura."  
  
"Yes, mommy." Sakura gave her mother a big hug  
  
"Sakura darling?"  
  
The little girl looked at her mother with questionable eyes.  
  
"I know that you're to young to understand now. But, I want to give you this before it's to late." Sakura's mother took off a necklace around her neck. It was a gold chain with a ring on it. The ring was silver with a black gem in the center of it. The mother placed the necklace around Sakura's neck.  
  
"My little cherry blossom, this ring will help to fulfil your destiny. But for now just don't lose it. Okay, little one?"  
  
The little girl just nodded her in agreement.  
  
Syoaron turned back to the lady in front of him.  
  
"What do you want me to know?"  
  
Sakura's mother was about to tell him what he needed to know. When he started to find out what he needed to know. A Ringing sound started to get louder and louder.  
  
Syoaron opened his eyes and looked over to his alarm clock. It was time to get up already. As he started to get ready for school, he though about the dream. 'Why have I never seen Sakura wear that ring? What does the ring have to do with her destiny?' Syoaron looked at his pendent like was just like the gem in ring. 'Does the ring have magical powers?' he asked himself. He had to talk to Sakura about this. There might be trouble somewhere too.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
